one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey kong vs gorilla grodd
announcer: one minute melee where all the fights are settles in 60 seconds two fighter no research melee go!! (the jungle) gorilla grodd is seen looking for more slaves he then sees a hug banana hoard gorilla: hmm bananas must have been left here by mistake might as well not waste them *takes a bite* *suddenly he hears something in the distance he is then greeted by a familiar ape in a red tie* grodd: these bananas are mine i found them fair and square! *points to a sign that says dk's hoard* grodd: oh i see well these bananas are gonna be mine whether i gotta beat you to a pulp or not *they both get in a battle stance* announcer: this is gonna be a barrel full of fun engage! 60 grodd then charges at dk with a mighty swing but dk manages to block and send him flying but grodd comes back and knocks dk into a coconut tree making coconuts fall on his head making him unconscious 50 grodd the laughs and then tries to put him under mind control but is then foiled as dk is doing nothing gross tries harder but nothing seems to work dk then runs at him and ssend him flying again in the ground then does his famous ground pound 40 dk then charges up his fist for a while till he does a super punch and sends grodd flying once again grodd: impossible! 30 grood then picks up a tree and bonks dk on the head with it repeatedly but then dk grabs a barrel and throws it a gorilla grodd knocking him out for a bit but he shakes it off with a mere shake of the head 20 grood is enraged as he then charges at dk and butts heads with dk they are both sent flying the force sends them into a familiar place the mine 19 both are seen fighitng over it but suddenly they hear something break they look down bad idea the mine has broke they then look at each other in shock as they are sent hurdling on a mine cart this goes on for a while 18 they are seen screaming as they are about to crash they hold onto eachother they then tunnel out of it though thanks to dk 17 both come out as dk salms him onto the ground at full force even knocking the moon back a bit 16 the force is getting hotter 15 and bigger 14 bigger! 13 bigger! 12 bigger! 11 the force is so great but then grodd pushes him back 10 the two exchange pushbacks but it ultimately fails for grodd as he is sent flying at 9o miles an hour 9 dk then finishes the job as he pounds grodd into the ground 1 boom dk burries grood into the ground literally ko! grodd: *pops out* you are a worthy oppponent *falls over* dk then does his famous gorilla wail as it rains bananas announcer: this melee's winner is... donkey kong! thanks for watching see you next season!